Duke Nukem 64
| genre = First-person shooter | modes = Singleplayer Multiplayer | ratings = | media = Game Pak }} Duke Nukem 64 is the Nintendo 64 port of the first-person shooter MS-DOS PC game Duke Nukem 3D. The Nintendo 64 port features significant changes from the PC version, including modified and expanded levels and a different set of weapons. The game's mature themes have been minimized to satisfy Nintendo's adult content standards. The port includes a four-player deathmatch mode and a two-player co-op mode via split-screen. Levels See the Levels (DN64) page for a complete list of Duke Nukem 64 levels and their differences from the PC version, including screenshots. Levels are not divided into episodes in this version of the game. Instead, levels are always completed in an unbroken sequence beginning with Hollywood Holocaust (considered Level 0) and ending with Stadium. Many of the levels exhibit significant changes from the PC version, most notably Rabid Transit. The levels progress as follows: * Level 0: Hollywood Holocaust * Level 1: Gun Crazy * Level 2: Death Row * Level 3: Toxic Dump * Level 4: Launch Facility * Level 5: The Abyss * Level 6: Battlelord * Level 7: Duke-Burger (Secret Level) * Level 8: Spaceport * Level 9: Incubator * Level 10: Warp Factor * Level 11: Fusion Station * Level 12: Occupied Territory * Level 13: Tiberius Station * Level 14: Lunar Reactor * Level 15: Dark Side * Level 16: Dreadnought * Level 17: Overlord * Level 18: Lunatic Fringe (Secret Level) * Level 19: Raw Meat * Level 20: Bank Roll * Level 21: Flood Zone * Level 22: L.A. Rumble * Level 23: Movie Set * Level 24: Rabid Transit * Level 25: Fahrenheit * Level 26: Hotel Hell * Level 27: Stadium * Level 28: Area 51 (Secret Level) * Level 29: Freeway (Secret Level) There are also four multiplayer-only levels. Piracy is a modified section of the level Babe Land from the Atomic Edition, and Noctis Labyrinthus is a secret level, only accessible via a secret exit button in Shaft. * Piracy * Shaft * Castle Dukenstein * Noctis Labyrinthus (Secret Level) Weapons See the Weapons (DN64) page for a complete list of Duke Nukem 64 weapons and their differences from the PC version. Some weapons have been replaced with new ones, and several weapons now support multiple ammo types. Weapons found in Duke Nukem 64: # Mighty Foot # Pistol # Shotgun # SMGs (Sub-Machine Guns) # Grenade Launcher # Pipe Bombs # Shrinker & Expander # Missile Launcher # Laser Tripbombs # Plasma Cannon Changes from Duke Nukem 3D New Gameplay Mechanic: Rescuing Babes In Duke Nukem 64, captive babes can be rescued from alien pods, a feature that didn't exist in Duke Nukem 3D. Alongside the number of enemies killed and secrets found, the total number of "''Babes Saved"'' during a level is now displayed on the level-end screen after hitting the exit button. Concomitant with this change, captive babes can no longer be killed, and they no longer say "Kill me..." when Duke is standing near them. In addition, all captive babes found underwater or hanging from ceilings have been replaced with mangled corpses, since they cannot be rescued. In the game's memory, there are unused animations of the captive babes breaking free from alien pods, but in the final version, they merely sparkle and vanish when rescued. Retired Gameplay Mechanics A few gameplay mechanics from Duke Nukem 3D have been removed from this version of the game. * The level-end screen no longer displays level times. This means that levels no longer have a "Par Time" or "3D Realms' Time" associated with them. * It is no longer possible to save the player's progress during the course of a level. Instead, progress is only saved upon completing each level. This may explain why The Abyss and Overlord have each been split into two levels; they have been split in such a way that the player's progress is saved immediately before the boss battles. . The option to save game manually has been removed, but progress is automatically saved before boss battles.]] Level Changes Although a couple levels remain unchanged, nearly all the levels have been modified, and a handful of levels have been profoundly expanded. See the Levels (DN64) page for a complete list of Duke Nukem 64 levels and their differences from the PC version, including screenshots. (formerly Red Light District), with part of Rabid Transit visible through the chain link fence on the right. Both levels have been significantly modified and expanded.]] Weapon Changes All of the weapons have been graphically redrawn, and a few new weapons have been introduced. Three weapons now support multiple ammo types. See the Weapons (DN64) page for a complete list of weapons and their differences from the PC version. .]] Enemy Changes have been added to some levels.]] * Protector Drones from the Atomic Edition have been added to some of the levels, and they have been renamed "Alien Beasts." Notably, however, Pig Cop Tanks from the Atomic Edition do not appear anywhere in the game. * Although the Alien Beasts are still capable of shrinking Duke, they are no longer able to shrink Duke while the God Mode cheat is active. have been added to levels.]] *The game features Overlord Sentries, which are smaller and weaker versions of the Overlord. The Overlord Sentries would not make an appearance on the PC until roughly two decades later via the 20th Anniversary Edition. *The Battlelord Sentries and Overlord Sentries can now be inflated by the Expander, but they are no longer affected by the Shrinker. and the Assault Captains.]] *Assault Troopers and Assault Captains have been redrawn with blue armor and larger red eyes. Assault Troopers and Assault Captains are now visually indistinguishable. *The Cycloid Emperor in the final level is now rendered with a fully 3D polygonal model. *Alien corpses can now be destroyed by being kicked or shot with any weapon, in addition to the explosives that could destroy their corpses in the PC version. .]] Inventory Changes * The Steroids have been renamed "Vitamin X." * The player's Armor amount is now displayed under the inventory as an item, rather than having its own unique place in the HUD. Cinematic Changes * Explosions are now rendered in 3D, and they are accompanied by smoke and semi-transparent visual effects. * All mirrors in the game are shattered. Duke's reflection is never shown. * The skies and/or backdrops on each level are a solid color. Stated more technically, there are no parallax effects. * The game begins with an introductory cutscene, explaining Duke's previous exploits in Duke Nukem 1 and Duke Nukem 2. Audio Changes *Except for the menu music, there is no in-game music. *Duke's one-liners have been re-recorded by Jon St. John, with potentially offensive language rephrased or removed entirely (e.g. Instead of "those alien bastards", Duke says "those alien scum"; "You're the disease, and I'm the cure!" replaces "Die, you son-of-a-bitch!" upon defeating a boss). Phrases such as "eat shit and die" are nowhere to be found. However, the phrase "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum" was reused. Bugs Unlike the PC version of the game, there are specially dedicated Expander sprites strewn throughout the levels. Because the Expander comes part-and-parcel with the Shrinker, it does not have a retrievable weapon sprite of its own in the PC version. Some of these Expander sprites appear entirely blue when found (Alternate Palette 1), marking these sprites as multiplayer-only items. However, only certain objects in the game were hard-coded to obey this multiplayer-only rule. Because the Expander sprite was used in the PC version of the game only as a weapon icon that displayed over a player's head during multiplayer, it did not have this special function coded into it. Therefore, these strange blue sprites can still be found in some places during the singleplayer campaign. While this could have easily been corrected (even with the limits of 1.5 CON code), the developers must have overlooked this. On some occasions, when a player uses a Jetpack or a Plasma Cannon, the sounds emitted from these items may be locked into a permanent loop that cannot be fixed. Only by turning the game off can this be fixed. In some cases, this occurs because the player was using a Jetpack and used the All Items cheat to stop flying, but in these cases, the player can turn the Jetpack on and then back off again to stop the noise. In Duke-Burger, a portion of the level can be "scrambled" by standing on top of the side doors that lead inside the restaurant. Standing on top of the right-hand door while it's moving can cause it to rotate into the restaurant. This will completely scramble the map rendering of the surrounding area, which cannot be corrected until the level ends. If this occurs during a multiplayer match ("Dukematch"), then a player respawning from death may respawn into the scrambled room, dying instantly due to clipping problems. In Area 51, there is a bug that causes an Assault Commander to spawn in the wall when the player retrieves the yellow access card. This Assault Commander cannot harm the player, but the player can still kill it. In the multiplayer-only level Shaft, there is a meteorite near the fire pit. If a player jumps onto it, the player will explode. It's unclear whether this was a developer oversight or whether the meteorite was intentionally meant to be "extremely hot," hence its location near a fire pit. Media External Links * Wikipedia * Mobygames * Cheat Codes * Video Walkthrough by 420Stig * N64 Music Pack for EDuke32 * Official Game Manual Category:Games Category:Other __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__